This invention relates to multi-purpose tools that can be configured to have surfaces ranging from flat to wedge shaped and are used, for example, as fly swatters and as retrievers of objects in difficult-to-reach locations.
It is particularly useful to those who can""t bend easily, e.g., a wheelchair-bound individual.
Well-known insect swatters of the past include a variety of designs based on the use of screen wire, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 537,660 to F. W. Wood and U.S. Pat. No. 1,237,081 to J. L. Mott, Jr. Other perforated swatters use holes, e.g., U.S. Des. Pat. No. 401,304 to Kate L. Hawkins and slots, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,129 to N. W. Roop. Since users break the handles or wear out the swatter head, a variety of mechanisms have been created to make repairs. The creativity utilized is depicted in exemplary U.S. Pat. No. 884,216 to F. M. Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,129 cited above; U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,816 to M. E. DeMiller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,408 to C. R. Wu et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,290 to B. R. Wadeet al.
Another approach to the disposition of small insects and animals includes the use of adhesives, especially where the kill or capture is to be on a ceiling or on the floor adjacent a wall. Typical swatters are shown in a variety of U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,222 to T. N. Viscosi teaches a typical swatter configuration except that a pad and adhesive papers is seated within swatter head having a rim around the edges at a height which allows the top adhesive sheet to hit the insect, but not the surface on which the insect is resting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,293 to A. V. Mike et al teach a swatter with a slit. A folded member having adhesive on the external folded surface is inserted through the slot with the center of the fold extending to the rear and then opened across the front of the swatter to expose the adhesive-clad inner surfaces. When a pest is adhered, the inner surfaces are again dosed for disposal of the entombed pest
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,767 to T. D. Carter teaches a one-piece handle/swatter combination with a pad of sheets having the form of the swatter where the pads are made up of sheets with an adhesive on each side for quick adhesion to the swatter.
The tools of this invention have a handle and/or a fixture which can be attached to a handle extension or another tool and which enlarges into a tool head. The tool head includes at least one mechanism for attaching a pad of adhesive coated sheets, a pad supporting extension and elastic and hook elements for bending the pad to predetermined shapes.